


Benches and Butterflies

by Glitteredwithstars



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitteredwithstars/pseuds/Glitteredwithstars
Summary: T.J. finally admits to Cyrus the feelings that have been flourishing in him for some time. Butterflies and vibrant kisses ensue.Another Bench fic, you’ve already read 100, why not one more?





	Benches and Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Another Bench fic for everyone to sink their teeth in, hope you enjoy. Comments are love, leave some;-)

There’s soft music playing in the background, and streamers, plates, cups, etc. scattered about the lawn- the aftermath of Bex and Bowie’s wedding. It was beautiful and everything a wedding ceremony should be. It was passionate, raw, and intense, filled with love. And every time they spoke of soulmates and eternal love T.J. couldn’t help but steal glances at Cyrus. He was sitting a row ahead of him, wearing a tux that hugged him in all the right places and made him look absolutely divine. 

Maybe it was the atmosphere or maybe it was just that he was tired of living with these feelings weighing on his heart, but it all came to a boiling point and T.J. was ready to tell Cyrus how he felt about him, how he liked him. 

T.J. was sitting on bench that was nestled underneath a blooming tree. It was the end of the night and he still hadn’t worked up the courage to pull Cyrus aside and have the talk. He felt exasperated, he was T.J. Kippen, captain of the basketball team, he was supposed to be confident and cool. Not flustered and nervous just because he got butterflies every time he saw a certain dark brown haired boy. 

Cyrus was dancing with Andi when he came over and sat beside T.J. with a complacent sigh. 

Butterflies flourish.

“Hey, I feel like I haven’t talked to you all night.” Cyrus states, eyes searching T.J.’s for an answer. He doesn’t know whether it’s nerves or if he’s just turned into a mute, but words don’t escape T.J.’s mouth. He keeps forgetting how to speak when he wants to, and how to stop when he doesn't. "I think I like you.", he says. "And not in a friend sort of way, but, you know the other way." T.J.'s face flushes red, he puts his hand up to his mouth, feeling betrayed by his own body. He diverts his eyes away from the boy sitting next to him, trying to focus on anything else other than the awkward silence that is starting to swallow him whole. 

They sit side by side.

A warm hand is met by his and images of fresh, fleeting, pulsing pink spark inside him. A world where Cyrus Goodman's hand is atop of his, is a world he never wants to leave. He turns his face and is met with warm brown eyes that belong to Cyrus. And his eyes are wild and on fire, filled with confirmation that he feels it too. 

Their lips collide.

It's a kiss full of color and makes T.J. wonder where Cyrus has always been. His lips are smooth and they taste of the lemon-raspberry cake that was served at the reception, a mélange of tart and sweetness. T.J. runs a hand through his dark brown mane and relishes in the softness that coats his fingers. It's bliss and filled with wonderment, they're taking in every new aspect of one another. Like the way Cyrus drags his teeth across his bottom lip, or the way his warm hands hold his face close to his. He smells of freshly cut grass and the cologne T.J. had bought him for his birthday. It's intoxicating and he feels a little off balance, like at any moment he could fall. 

T.J. pulls away breathless and takes in the disheveled boy in front of him. Cyrus's cheeks are flushed and his lips swollen from lust. His eyes sparkle and burn with feelings for him. T.J. turns away from him in a fit  of embarrassment."Sorry about that." He glances at Cyrus and rubs the back of his neck. 

Cyrus scoots closer and turns towards him. "Stop doing that." T.J. bites his lip, questioning if his insecurities were really that apparent. He was always unsure of himself and everything he did. "There's no reason to be sorry, I like you too. I thought that was pretty obvious a second ago." He laughs and T.J.'s heart swells. 

“That’s why you haven’t seen me tonight, I was too nervous to tell you.” T.J. admits. “I wasn’t really sure if you felt the same way too.” He runs his fingers through his tousled hair and gives Cyrus a toothy grin. 

“Well, I’m glad you did.” Is all he says, he grabs T.J.’s hand and pulls him off the bench. “Come on, we’re dancing. You have all night to make up for.” 

There’s music and butterflies and Cyrus pulled close to him, and T.J. thinks that if he died in this moment he would be content.


End file.
